Skylar Slytherin
by Princess Raven
Summary: Story about Skylar, the daughter of Salazar Slytherin, a girl who created the Chamber of secrets, started the fued between slytherins and gryffindors, and wants revenge for the death of her father. Pleas R
1. Skylar & Maylynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his posse. A/N: This story takes place in Grodic Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin's time.  
  
A young ten year old girl stood on the balcony of the large castle overlooking the large treacherous mountains. She hated hanging out at the castle with all of the young wizards and witches. The one she hated most of all was the daughter of Grodic Gryffindor. Maylynn was so cheerful. Skylar hated that. Maylynn was a year older than Skylar. " Hullo, Skylar," Skylar heard from behind her. Maylynn. " I thought I said I wanted to be left alone," she called back to Maylynn. Maylynn walked up and leaned on the rail right besides Skylar. " You know for being the daughter of one of the Hogwarts four you are pretty stupid. I said leave me alone. That means scram, shoo, just get away from me."  
  
Maylynn looked hurt. " I thought maybe you wanted to hang out. We could play croquet or marbles." She answered. " Skylar Slytherin does not play muggle games. Period." Skylar snapped. Maylynn looked like she was about to cry. Tears were welled up in her bright blue eyes. "I just wanted to be friends." Maylynn sobbed. " Think again. We are not friends. We are enemies. I want to ruler of this school someday. Daddy deserves this school. Purebloods deserve this school. Not Mudbloods like your parents want. Now I am leaving don't follow me." Skylar snapped. She walked down the long spiral staircase. She could hear Maylynn's sobs from all the way inside the castle. She felt no remorse for making the crybaby cry. This school would fall apart if someone like Maylynn inherited it. Skylar flipped her long blonde hair. It was tied up in pigtails with two black ribbons. The ribbons matched her black dress and black tights. Her pale skin and perfect blonde hair contrasted with her dark wardrobe. She headed towards her room. She lived at the castle since her parents taught there year round. Skylar hated it. She preferred the manor where they lived before they moved into the castle with the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs.  
  
Skylar took a small silver key out of her pocket and inserted it in the rusted keyhole. Even though the school was only opened a few years earlier, the castle was centuries old. The only good thing about the castle in her opinion was the attic. Skylar had learned a lot of magic from books previous owners left behind. Skylar looked into her bedroom. Everything was black, silver, or green. She hopped onto her bed and stared out the window. She liked looking into the lake. The water was so pretty. It was a crystal clear blue color. Skylar squinted. She noticed something glistening in the lake. Skylar grabbed her bedroom key and raced out of the castle. She got down to the lake shore and found the object that she saw from her window. She couldn't quite reach it so she jumped into the icy cold lake water. She grasped the object with her frozen fingers and swam towards shore. When she got onto the shore she fumbled for her wand. She summoned a blanket and a few seconds later a black blanket came soaring out of a fourth floor window. She wrapped herself in the wooly blanket and headed back towards the stairs to the attic. 


	2. Serene & the dark magic

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. If I did the fifth book would be out already.  
  
Skylar opened the door to the attic and plopped down in her favorite old armchair. She pulled out the leather pouch from her pocket. The soaking wet pouch contained a necklace with a silver serpent wrapped around a deep green emerald stone. " Wow, its breathtaking." She gasped as she examined it. " Would you like to wear it?" a voice behind her said. " Serene, is that you?" Skylar stammered. " But you are dead, aren't you?" A pale translucent figure leviatated a few feet away from the old armchair. The girl had long blonde hair the swept across the floor. She was wearing an old fashioned silver cloak with a snake on the clasp. " SERENE!" Skylar squealed in delight and ran towards the apparition. Skylar looked into the ghost's eyes. The eyes were hollow and empty yet they were the same color as Skylar's own silver eyes. " Skylar, I can't stay long." The ghost said as she glanced back into Skylar's eyes. Skylar couldn't believe her eyes. She found this pretty necklace, she made Maylynn cry, and Serene came back all in the same day. Serene was Skylar's older sister. She had died two years before in an accident by the lake. Nobody would tell Skylar what Serene had died of. Skylar guessed that they didn't want to scare her but that was silly. Nothing would ever scare Skylar. At least that's what she thought. Serene was seventeen when she died. Skylar's eyes started to well up with tears. Serene was the only one ever paid attention to her. She showed her the secret attic and most of the secret passages in Hogwarts. " So do you want to wear the necklace or not?" Serene asked the tone in her voice rising. " Of course. But isn't this the necklace you were buried with?" Skylar asked curiously. " I made another one. I mean I had planned on giving it to you for your eleventh birthday like when I received mine but I died. I wasn't expecting that." Serene laughed. " Tomorrow's your birthday. October 13th. I would never forget you Skylar. Remember that. I have to go now. Farewell Skylar.'" " No you can't leave me. Not now! Serene!" Skylar cried out into the darkness of the attic.  
  
Serene's image slowly dissolved until it was nothing more. Skylar stared at the necklace Serene had given her. Skylar stared around the attic. She glanced at a large book she often used to find spells to practice with. Skylar got to her feet and walked over to the old leather book. Maybe I can bring Serene back. If I find the right spell, maybe I can bring her back to life. She thought. She grabbed the book and scanned through its old yellowed pages. One of the spells caught her eye. It was a spell for more power. This is the perfect spell. Skylar thought. I can become more powerful avenge Serene's death and maybe even bring her back!  
  
Skylar stood up and grabbed her serpent necklace. She read the encantation aloud.  
  
I call on the power of the serpent, the most powerful of all beasts, I command you to give me the power to achieve my destiny Fill my soul with the energy I need to succeed in my life Thurst all the power in my most important possession Allow me to reign at my full strength! Forever!  
  
The attic filled with a blinding emerald green light. Skylar felt the necklace lift her off her feet and pull her towards the center of the room. The serpent absorbed the green light and energy. Skylar could feel the rush of energy flood through her. She grasped the necklace and lowered herself back to the ground. " I am the powerful and energized Princess of Slytherin, Skylar Slytherin!" She yelled. The attic shook and lighting flashed outside over the mountains. " They will fear me now and forever!" 


	3. Parseltongue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his fellow characters.  
  
Maylynn's POV  
  
Maylynn peered through the keyhole in the attic. She had witnessed Skylar's spell and was very afraid. She had followed Skylar up to the attic to see what was in the pouch. Maylynn knew about the attic. A dark wizard once lived up in the attic. Geoff, her older brother told her so. All of the wizard's books and possessions still remained up in that attic. Serene had found the attic several years before. Maylynn knew that the dark magic had something to do with Serene's death but she didn't know more than that. Geoff didn't like to talk about it. Maylynn leaned in closer to the door. She wanted to hear what Skylar was saying. This was her perfect chance to get back at Skylar for being a brat earlier. Maylynn leaned up against the old and apparently very thin door because next thing she knew she was in the door. Skylar had heard the commotion and turned around to find half of Maylynn in the attic and the other half on the staircase. Skylar hissed something in Parseltongue. Maylynn tried to back up but was caught in the door. Skylar inched closer her eyes were locked with Maylynn's eyes and she continued to hiss in Parseltongue. Next thing Maylynn knew she was frozen. She could very see and hear what was around her but she was paralyzed. Skylar snickered and returned to her armchair.  
  
Skylar's POV  
  
Skylar held the stone in her hand and smiled. Something rustled in the background that caught her attention. She walked over to the corner where she heard it and inched closer and closer until she reached a witch's dollhouse. She reached out and touched the one doll dressed in a silver cloak and the dollhouse suddenly sprung to life. There were two young witches that were getting ready for bed and another one pulling up to the garage and parking her broomstick. Skylar laughed. It had been a long time since she had played with a witch's dollhouse. Skylar picked the silver cloak doll up and walked back to the chair. It had long shoulder length blonde hair and silver eyes. That looks almost real! She thought. It's uncanny how much she looks like Serene. Skylar grabbed the doll and placed in in her book bag when suddenly Maylynn came bursting through the attic door.  
  
" Maylynn!" Skylar hissed shocked at what she had just said. It was Serene's power to speak parseltongue. Skylar had never been able to. Skylar fingered the necklace. Serene must have transferred some powers to Skylar. " Freecio!" Skylar hissed and Maylynn suddenly stopped. " That will teach you to spy on me." She snickered as she walked by Maylynn and back to the chair. She grabbed her bag, the old leather book, an old unicorn wand she found, and her own silver cloak. " Goodbye," she hissed as she stepped over Maylynn. Skylar loved watching the terror in Maylynn's eyes as Skylar spoke in parseltongue a language Maylynn would never learn as long as she lived. Skylar could get use to this. This would make teasing Maylynn a much more interesting sport. 


End file.
